1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved musical box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional musical box is simply a box with a mechanical device that produces a tune when the box is opened. However, such a musical box is monotonous and too complicated in structure thereby increasing the cost thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a musical box which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.